


Hard to forget

by Elenabarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenabarnes/pseuds/Elenabarnes
Summary: After Steve leaving to go to the past, Bucky is really upset, just as if he had just broken up with him. Sam and Wanda will try to comfort him, while Sam trains to become the new Captain America.What none of them expected was a visitor from outer space.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My other Endgame fix it. This one is eleven chapters long. I will update soon.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> _____________________________________________________

He didn´t say much, but he didn´t stop thinking either. He thought that when Steve had told him what he had decided to do, he had understood and accepted it. If he was happy, so was Bucky.

But without Steve, or with a Steve that needed him to lean on, he didn´t have anyone to lean on. And he had always thought that the end of the line was far away, or that it was something else.

And now, days after coming back to life, he felt that he was falling down, and that maybe he hadn´t wanted to go back to that world after all. But he was there, wether he wanted it or not. And for what they had done to bring him back, he had to try to go on.

Sam had never liked Bucky. The first time they saw each other, the winter soldier almost killed him, and the second time, Steve Rogers, the sensible Captain America, had started a war for that guy. But now Sam Wilson was willing to talk to Bucky. Not only because he probably was the one who knew more about Captain America besides cap himself (and maybe Agent Coulson), and now Sam had to fill that role the best way he could, but also because he had helped soldiers to move on before, and Bucky was also a soldier.

Wanda called in the morning. She was incredibly put together for a girl who had lost almost everything she had to live for.

-Sam?

-Yes?

-It´s me, Wanda. I wondered if you wanted to come visit Bucky with me. I know you don´t really like him, but he´s not in his best moment, and he could use some company.

-Who the hell is in his best moment right now?-asked Sam, thinking of that boy from Queens and how devastated he looked at Tony´s funeral-We won, but everything has a price. I didn´t really know Stark, but Nat...

-Are you coming, yes or no?-said Wanda, who already felt the tears running down her face.

-Okay.

Bucky´s apartment was rather clean and organized. He was sitting on the floor, eating a plum and watching TV. The dark marks surrounding his eyes were proof that he had been crying.

-Are you okay?-asked Sam. He already knew the answer.

-Perfectly fine-said Bucky, without even bothering to look at Sam´s eyes.

-Bucky...-said Wanda. Bucky turned around, uncomfortable and eager to change the subject, and he asked Sam if he had already tried the shield.

-Yes-said Sam, lowering his eyes.

-He told me, you know? Not long after Stark´s funeral. He told me. That he was leaving, that he was going to live the life he had always wanted...by her side-Bucky´s voice sounded as if it was about to break-and he told me that he was going to give you the shield. He knew i was tired of fighting, and it´s true, i am. I may even give my gun to that raccoon, who knows. I am tired of fighting...but i would have fought alongside him forever if he had asked me to...

He stood there, silently, looking at the floor.

Wanda took his metallic hand and held it tightly without saying a word. Sometimes, we don´t know what to say in a situation like that, and sometimes it´s better to say nothing.

And in the middle of that silence, they heard the doorbell ringing loudly.

Bucky stood up and opened the door.

-Yes?

-I came because of the shared apartment.

-What?

Wanda and Sam looked at him, surprised. Bucky could surely use some company, but it didn´t sound like him at all to want to share rooms with a complete stranger.

-I...i didn´t post any ad. You must be mistaken...

-No, no...this is the apartment-said the other guy, sure, showing him the ad, a piece of paper that had Bucky´s address written on it.

The boy had green eyes and long dark hair, he was very elegantly dressed and he looked kind of familiar despite the singularity of his looks. Before Wanda could say anything, Bucky had already invited him in...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

-Wanda, i didn't put any ads. And this guy looks weird. I don't know if i can trust him-murmured Bucky.

-I think you could use a roommate...maybe you should try...

-But...can´t we say i've already given Sam the room? It´s not such a bad idea. At least i know Sam. He isn´t my best friend, but i can keep up with him.

-Sam has the shield. I don't know if you could live with that ...i know what it can remind you of...

-Sure, sure-replied Bucky-but it's no big deal. Do you really think i need a shield to remember Steve? I think of him all the time...all the time.

-If i may interject-said the black haired man, who was already tired of looking at Sam while the other two murmured-, i'm going to speak on my own behalf. I can be a dreamy roommate. I am not going to tell you to trust me. What´s more, I wouldn't trust me if i were you...but you see, my brother Thor has been through a break up as well, not long ago...i think you really need to go out if you want to get over it...and i happen to have the perfect device for that...it´s all you need, it can take you anywhere in the universe-he showed them a blue cube.

-Break up?-said Bucky, in a low voice-I haven't broken up with anyone.

-It sounded like that...I know that Steve guy you talked about...I met him a few times. I don´t really know if he´s worth it, but he surely looks good in those tights. I don´t blame you...he´s America's ass after all. Well, i don´t want to change subjects... As i was saying, Thor was also very weepy when Jane broke up with him, but he got over it...and you see, there´s plenty of fish in the sea. Look at new America's ass, for example-he said, looking at Sam-Not bad, uh?

Bucky blushed, but he didn't answer.

-Deal?-said the green eyed boy.

-Wait, you are Loki, right? The god of lies?-said Wanda, distrustful-Maybe you are right, Buck...maybe it isn't such a good idea...

-Deal-said Bucky, shaking hands with the god.

...

Not a month had passed since they had started living together and Bucky had already told him everything that bothered him, everything that saddened him.

Not a month had passed since they had started living together and Loki was already causing trouble.

Bucky used to have showers at one or two in the morning when he couldn't sleep, which happened often. He took cold showers and kept overthinking.

That night, after taking a shower, he covered himself with a towel and then went to get another towel to dry his long hair. But there was a surprise. Through the door, sitting on his bed, he saw a familiar figure. A strong wide back and blond hair. But it couldn't...it couldn't be Steve. Steve was an old man now...

Whoever that person was, whatever was happening, Bucky had the feeling that it had something to do with Loki. He went to Loki's room, ready to ask him what the hell was happening:

-James, what a pleasant surprise!

-Stop it, Loki, what the fuck have you done?

-Me?-Loki smiled and tried his best to look innocent- I did NOT kidnap old Steve Rogers and i certainly did NOT use Banner´s failed machine to make him young again while he was unconscious. And i didn't use the tesseract to leave him at home again and neither did i wait until he came here to tell him that Banner won't return from his vacation for at least half a month and of course, i didn't tell him that the best would be to wait here and sleep with you for now...

-WHAT THE FUCK?

-Yeah, i totally did all that-sighed Loki-aren´t you happy?

-That´s fucking crazy...How could you do such a thing?

-Listen, you have half a month to convince him to live this second life by your side, to grow old together with you. To be honest, James, i think this is your chance to be happy, and if i were you, i would take it...Don't mess it up.

Bucky didn't know what to say. He turned around and left. He went back to his room, walking slowly, afraid to face _him_. Steve´s eyes met his.

-Bucky!-he took him in his strong arms, hugging him tightly. It was only then Bucky realized that he was almost naked, except for the towel. Embarrassed, he got dressed as fast as he could.

They talked about the weirdness of the whole situation, not without Bucky feeling a bit guilty about hiding what he knew, but it was late, and time to go to bed. Steve took off his shirt, and they lied in bed, silently. Steve took Bucky´s hands and wrapped him in his arms, with a quiet giggle.

-We used to sleep like this when we were younger...when i was skinnier and smaller.

-It's...it's true-Bucky couldn't help smiling when he remembered the tiny Steve he had met a life ago.

The night fell over them. Steve fell asleep soon. Bucky could feel his heavy breathing against his chest, and he didn't sleep that night, but he didn't dare let him go either. 


End file.
